


I loved you before i realised it

by Princessark



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Stefan the Bamon Fanboy, mentions of Elena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessark/pseuds/Princessark
Summary: continuation of Bonnie and Damon's dance





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting for Vampire Dairies. I ship Bamon a lot.. Enjoy reading..

As the music played, they danced blissfully without any care to their surroundings. Yet there is scared feeling in the air because any moment Katherine might come and ruin their lives again. "Do you think she will come"? Asked Bonnie to Damon who tighten his grip on her. "Positive, after all she is obsessed with Stefan. According to her, Stefan is the one for her always apart from Elijah of course." Replied Damon as he dipped her. Bonnie looked around her and saw the bride and groom happily dancing without any care in the world.  
She is happy and sad at the same time for her best friend because one Caroline is happily married to the love of her life and second Stefan is a human so he might die in few years due to old age or a freaky accident. But she didn’t want to voice her concerns out loud to Damon because it might upset him. Despite the fact, the brothers did fight due to Elena they truly loved each other and had each other's back. Their bond is now unbreakable and no girl is going to come between them and break their relationship which would result in them fighting and backstabbing each other.  
If she was truly honest to herself, she is glad that Elena is gone because Elena is the one who destroyed the brothers relationship by leading them both and flirting with Damon when she was in a relationship with Stefan. Elena was truly selfish because she depended on Bonnie to solve all her problems with magic. Thanks to it, she suffered consequences but no more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter on the same day hope you guys enjoy it

"You know, our dance does bring back some good old memories." Said Damon breaking Bonnie out of her trance. "You are right. Reminds me of our first dance in the decade dance where we are trying to trap Klaus. Though I am pretty sure you had more fun than me." Replied Bonnie. "Of course, i love a good old bourbon and good music to dance". Said Damon grinning from ear to ear. "Don’t they look happy? They deserve each other." Said Bonnie glancing at Stefan and Caroline who seems lost at their own world. "Yes, believe me when i say that. It’s a typical love story. Boy meets girl, becomes best friends and something more". Said Damon before stopping his sentence with a realization that he might have never thought of until today. It seems Bonnie has come to the same realization as him. Up to this day, they danced around their feelings for each other and its very likely because they both don’t want to hurt the one person whom they love. But now she is not here, do they dare to take chance and never look back? “I need to go". Said Bonnie as she stepped away from Damon and started running away to the opposite direction. Damon was still rooted to his original position for he was shocked to his core for realising that his feelings went much deeper for Bonnie than friendship. It wasn’t until then Stefan came to him and asked where Bonnie was. "She ran away the moment we both realised that we are in love with each other for a long time." Said Damon turning to face his little brother. "Seriously now you two are realizing this. I cannot believe that you took this long to admit the fact that you are in love with Bonnie." Replied Stefan with a smirk on his face. "What you mean it took so long for me to admit"? Asked Damon confused about what Stefan is talking about. "Come on, you both bicker as an old married couple, when you work together to bring down a bad person, you two are unstoppable and not to mention you are the reason why her magic gets stronger." Said Stefan with a look on his face stating that he thinks Damon is an idiotic for not realising this sooner. "You are right, and I am going to go after her and confess my undying love for her. Thanks little brother." Said Damon as his vamp sped to find Bonnie. "What happened"? Asked Caroline as she came near to him. "Oh nothing, just helped Damon see some sense. It is all right. Come on, let’s dance." Said Stefan as he spined her around in the dance floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie and Damon finally confess their love for each other..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys here is the next chapter. sorry for not posting I have occupied with my assignments and studying,, thanks again to those who gave kudos to this story..

Bonnie run until she has reached an empty room. She quickly went inside and locked the door so that nobody can enter, her mind is still reeling from the shock. She loved Enzo or so she thought. She thought of all the moments she spent with Enzo and how they became a couple, the more she thought the more she realised that it was due to Damon leaving her made her and Enzo become closer. No wonder it hurt her badly when Damon left her.  
She won’t be lying if she did have some feelings for Damon and especially during the time they spent together at Prison World she did think about kissing him. "Oh My God, I am in love with Damon Salvatore." Thought Bonnie. Meanwhile Damon was endlessly searching for Bonnie, he also couldn’t believe that he has been too stupid to look at what was in front of him this whole time. If he compared his relationships between Elena and Bonnie, he could say Bonnie made him a better person and accepted who he was whereas his relationship with Elena is toxic all they did was fight and have sex all the time. She refused to accept the real him instead made excuses when he did something bad. Finally, he has reached the room in which Bonnie is because he could hear her heartbeat. For the first time in his dead years, he is totally speechless because normally he knows what to say but this time what he is supposed to say?   
He came near the door and knocked it. "Whose is it"? Asked Bonnie as she went to the door quickly wiping away her tears, "it’s me Damon. We need to talk. “Replied Damon and Bonnie took a deep breath and opened the door. “What do you want Damon"? Asked Bonnie as she looked everywhere expect him. "It’s about us, how we both were fools for not realising this sooner. Please look at my eyes and tell me that you feel the same way about me because I feel like an idiotic. I probably don’t know when I fell in love with you and you make me a better person. You give me far too much credit than i deserve. You believed that there is good in me despite the fact I have hurt you and your family many times." Said Damon taking her hands into his hands. "Damon, I also know that i have fallen in love with you during our time in the prison world but i kept mum for the sake of our friendship and Elena. I know i should have said something but you were with Elena and I can’t hurt both of my best friends because if I did confess, it will hurt Elena and she will get upset. So yes Damon I love you." Replied back Bonnie. They both smiled at the revelation and finally closed the gap between them and it was much better than the dream she had of them confessing their love for each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena wakes up finally and finds out about her friends lives when she was placed in a sleeping curse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the end of this story. thanks for sticking to this story until the end.. thanks to those who gave kudos and I am really happy to share this story with you guys

Sixty years later,  
Dear Elena,  
If you are reading this that means I have passed away after living my life to the fullest. Ever since you went to coma, i tried my best to keep Damon from trouble and let’s just say I successes in this task. However, during our time spent together i think we both fell in love with each other. But we never admitted them until on the day of Stefan and Caroline’s wedding. Soon we started dating though we both felt like we were cheating to you but we decided to give us a shot. Three years later we said I dos in front of our family and friends. Months later we welcomed two children named Sheila and Woody. We couldn’t be much happier. We faced ups and downs of life. I have lived a happy life with Damon and i wouldn’t exchange it for the world.   
Yours best friend  
Bonnie  
Elena closed the letter and wiped away her tears away. She turned around, 'can we go to the graveyard"? Asked her to Dean who happens to be Bonnie and Damon's grandson. He nodded his head and went to fetch his car. Elena thought when she woke up, Damon would be there for her instead she woke up to a world where Stefan, Damon, Alaric, Tyler, her brother, Matt and Bonnie are dead after living a long life. She, Caroline and her grandkids along with Damon and Bonnie's grandkids are the only ones left. Soon she and Dean headed towards the graveyard, the silence is killing her. "How did Damon die"? Asked Elena hoping to cut the silence which is suffocating for her. "Simple he died due to old age. He apparently took the cure so he can live with granny and Grandpa Stefan happily." Replied Dean who looked just like Damon. Few minutes later they have reached their destination and Elena walked along with Dean to the graves which buried both Stefan, Bonnie and Damon. She cried for them and slowly placed the flowers which Dean brought. She got up and went towards the car. She was truly alone without the Salvatore brothers yet she is going to do something in their name which will carry the legacy of them.   
Few months later, Elena is famous writer to the story called The Vampire Dairies which told the world the story about the supernatural world and the brothers. After all, this is the story that Stefan started and now she ended it.


End file.
